Revamped
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: One shots of Tvd characters in Supernatural. First up, Damon and Alaric confront the reason why Damon came back from the dead. It ends up being an angel named Elena. No parings of yet.
1. Lazarus Rising

Damon weaved a hand through his smooth silk dark hair. Considering smashing his head on the table out of boredom. He swung his legs impatiently, seeing how high they could truly go. It was something at least.

"Knock it off." It was more of a demand than a suggestion. Damon puckered his lips, talking equaled less quiet which equalled less boredom.

"Why?"

Alaric rolled his eyes and refrained from hitting the older Salvatore. He gritted his teeth and took a breath to calm himself

"Yeah Damon. Let's just talk the night away and when the thing that brought you back comes out it could just eat us."

Damon scrunched his face "What are you trying at Rick? Leave sarcasm to the professionals."

Another pause of silence. Dean gave Alaric an agitated look "You sure you did the ritual right?"

Alaric raises an eyebrow, giving Damon a look "Is there any other way?"

"Well-"

As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the room.

Damon imminently sobered, grabbing hold of a shot gun. Alaric doing the same thing. Both men backed up to the far end of the warehouse, armed so that they could shoot on cue if need be.

The two stood there in silence. Waiting.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Damon snarked crossing his arms. All of the sudden the door bursted open. The light bulb above them began to flicker but quickly shattered in a shower of sparks as the creature passed them.

Damon and Alaric shared a small look and both begun to open fire. The shots didn't even slow it down.

As Alaric continued shooting, Damon dropped his riffle and instead grabbed the hilt of a knife. The knife. The special demon killing one.

Damon froze as he got a clear view of the creature. The beautiful creature. But even with the beauty, his grip on the knife didn't falter and he was prepared to cut her head off at a moment's notice.

"Who are you?"

The girl stood straight. Her brown doe eyes shining even without the light.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." She said in a stern tone.

"Yeah. That was fun, thanks for that." Damon reared back and plunged the knife into the girl's chest. She only looked down at it, unconcerned, she pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Behind her, Alaric attacked.

Not even taking a glance, she grabbed Alaric's weapon and swung the man twice her size around. Lightly touching him on the forehead with her fingertips, Alaric crumpled to the ground.

Damon was in awe struck. The girl turned to him.

"We need to talk Damon. Alone."

Damon stared at her for only a moment before rushing to his fallen friend. He crouched over and checked his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief. He soon turned his head and glared at the girl. The silence was deafening.

"He's alive." She said as if it would help.

"Who are you?" Damon growled.

"Elena."

Damon looked her up and down with a hardened look "Yeah, a name, fine. I mean _what_ are you?"

Elena didn't miss a second saying "I'm an Angel of the Lord." It was in a monotone no less.

Damon's eyes widened, shaking his head he said

"Get _the hell_ out. There's no such thing."

Elena frowned "That's your problem, Damon. You have no faith." She exclaimed.

Lightening flashed, behind Elena, on her back, wings appeared. Shadowy, long and going into the distance. The light soon went out and the wings disappeared.

"Some angel you are," Damon instigated "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Elena looked unnervingly calm "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel?" Damon questioned "That was you talking?"

Elena nodded and Damon took a moment to process.

"That did not sound like..." He gave Elena a look and decided to drop it "Next time lower the volume, alright?"

Elena nodded in agreement "That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them," She paused as if guilty "I was wrong.."

"And what visage are in now? Are you even...?" Damon waved his hand at her body but she remained unalarmed.

"This is a vessel." She said.

Damon's mouth went dry "You're possessing some poor girl?"

Elena shook her head "She's a devout woman, she prayed for this."

Damon closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head "Nope. I've had enough now tell me, who are you really?"

Elena frowned "I told you."

Damon gave her a smirk "Right. So I'm supposed to believe that an angel saved _me , of all people, _from hell?"

Elena gave him a sympathizing look "Good things do happen, Damon."

Damon was unconvinced "Not in my experience."

"I don't understand," the girl paused tilting her head "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Damon responded.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't gonna work out is it? I mean, I know for a fact i can't do the whole series. That'll be too hard, so I decided I'd do one shots. That sounds good right? But honestly, I'm not entirely sure what to do next so could you guys send in requests?  
And also, I do not do episodes. Do not. Only clips. Episodes are too hard and I am too lazy.  
Also, I already have some of the characters decided on  
Dean =Damon  
Sam =Stefan  
Bobby =Alaric  
Castiel =Elena  
Crowely = Klaus  
I am very much considering having Katherine as Ruby. Tell me what you think. Please review! Oh! And also I'm only doing one clip from each episode. That way this will eventually end. I'm really lazy aren't I?**


	2. Mystery Spot

Stefan woke up with a start. He sat up quick and turned his head towards the night table.

"On a roll of the dice" the radio said. Stefan felt his heart skip a beat as he checked the clock radio. It said WED. A broad relieved smile came abroad his features.

"It's Wednesday." He stated in awe struck.

Damon, who was getting his shoes on gave his brother an agitated look.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday," He spoke, his eyes wondered to the radio  
"Turn that thing off."

Stefan threw off the covers and jumped up pulling his brother into a hug. Damon was obviously hesitant keeping his hands up for a while and not returning it. Patting his brother awkwardly on the back.

"How many Tuesdays did you have?" He asked pulling Stefan away.

"Enough." Stefan sighed "What, uh, what do you remember?"

Damon frowned at his brother's strange attitude "I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it." He shrugged.

Stefan nodded.

"Let's go." Stefan said as he turned back to begin getting his things in order.

Damon frowned "No breakfast?"

Stefan abruptly turned back "No breakfast!"

Damon looked insulted for a moment before saying "All right, I'll pack the car."

"Wait," Stefan ran over and grabbed his arm "You're not going anywhere alone."

Damon gave Stefan his signature smirk "It's the parking lot, Stef, I'll be fine."

"Just—" Stefan pulled out the puppy dog eyes as his grip tightened on his brother's arm "Just trust me."

* * *

Stefan was now dressed. He zipped a bag as Damon opened the door.

"Hey," he said regarding his little brother "You don't look so good. Something else happen?"

Stefan remained silent just for a moment

"I just had a really weird dream."

Damon nodded puckering his lips "Clowns or midgets?"

Stefan looked up as Damon cracked a grin. Stefan attempted to smile as he picked up his bag. Damon walked put the door, Stefan began to follow. Only stopping at the door and staring at the unmade bed. He then shut the light and shut the door.

* * *

**What did ya think? Yeah, i know it was really short but some of them will be. And please send in requests even if you don't know the show just give me a number 1-8 and then a number 1-22 afterwards. Thats all.  
Thank you!**


End file.
